1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article holder for a basket or dish rack and more particularly to a removable article holder for securing cup-shaped articles and the like to the dish rack of a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known dishwashers typically include a first dish rack, typically an upper dish rack, for supporting cups, containers and similar articles and a second dish rack, typically a lower dish rack, for supporting plates, pots, pans, and other large articles. Water pressure on cup-shaped articles especially lightweight plastic articles, in either dish rack during the operation of the dishwasher often causes the articles to turn over landing either upright or in an unstable position. When turned over during the operation of the dishwasher, a cup-shaped article will collect dirty water in its base so that the article is not cleaned. Further, the unstable position in which the article lands may result in the article tipping over as the dishwasher is opened so that the article dumps dirty water onto clean dishes or onto the user of the dishwasher.
Dish racks are known to have various members for supporting dishes and glasses as follows. U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,088 shows pivotal dish supporting elements in a folding dish drying rack. U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,498 shows individual curved members each for supporting a dish at a plurality of points wherein the members may be hooked together to form a modular dish rack. U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,037 shows a detachable rack for draining glasses in a dish rack, the detachable draining rack having large upstanding members to support large glasses and smaller upstanding members positioned in a plane slightly offset from the large members so that the rim of a small glass may be gripped between a large and small member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,556 shows a removable article supporting device for a dish rack. The supporting device is U-shaped having indentations in each leg near the base of the device so as to engage adjacent parallel tines in the base of the dish rack. U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,322 shows a dish rack with spaced pins that are pivotal to various positions including intermediate inclined positions in which the pins press against the outer surface of an article to be held in place on the rack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,261 shows a dishwasher rack with removable fences for supporting glasses and dishes.
None of the known glass/dish supporting devices for dish racks provides a resilient bias for affirmatively securing a cup or the like between the supporting device and a member of the dish rack that extends above a horizontal tine of the dish rack to which the holder is removably secured.